Ignorance is Bliss
by IWishUWouldLoveMe255
Summary: A one shot about Cato and Clove.


A/N: Writers block sucks. I don't know what to do with my other story, The Monsters Weakness. I have somewhat of an idea for it but, I don't really know if I should change the ending of the Hunger Games or not. I guess you will have to find out! Anyways, I wanted to write this little one shot for Cato and Clove because I love these two together and I have had this story in my head for awhile now. So, I hope you like it!

Ignorance is Bliss

Clove's P.O.V

Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day I start to hold my breath and hope my love will come back a victor of these repulsive games made by the Capitol. I know that he is trained and he is the strongest, smartest person I know. I just can't help feeling like there is a possibility he...i can't even think about it. I love him with all my being and I can not, no, will not lose him to this murderous game. We have not talked about the games or what could happen if he doesn't come back to me. I don't fully understand why he **must **volunteer for the Hunger Games. I just assumed that it had something to do with his dad and how he has to bring pride to his district and his family name. The only reason my parents put me into training was to make sure that if I did get chosen for the games, I would at least have a chance at winning and coming home.

We were sitting on the roof of the training center. Just me and him. Me in his ever loving and safe arms.

It was starting to get dark but we didn't care. I knew this might be my last night like this and I was going to enjoy it for as long as I could. His head was on my shoulder and his face was buried in my neck. Both our eyes were closed and had been the whole time we had been up here. I wish he didn't have to leave me alone. No reason, to me at least, was good enough for him to be sent into the games.

"Why do you have to be so selfish?". It just came out. I couldn't stop it but, I'm not sure I would stop it. I had to know if he thought about me when he decided to volunteer. "Excuse me?" Cato said in a tone that sounded like disbelief. "I said, why do you have to be so selfish and only think of how you volunteering is going to affect only you?" I said. "What do you mean? How do think I am being selfish?" he asked. I knew he knew what I meant. "You are only thinking of yourself and not about me or your family or your friends. What if you don't come back from the games and I am left alone here, without you in my life? You would only be a memory and you can love memories but how do you know that the person in your memory will love you back? How will I know you are OK and at peace if you are only in my memory? Truth is, I won't know. I won't know anything. I would be nothing if you weren't here beside me. You are the one I will always love and I want to spend eternity and a day or two with you. You are the light in my life and I can't lose that light. Please. Please, I beg you. Stay here with me. Don't volunteer tomorrow. Please.". By this time I was crying and I sounded weak begging but, I had too. I had to try to get him to stay here and spend the rest of his life with me.

I felt something wet on my neck and I knew I wasn't the only one crying. "I'm sorry. I thought I was nothing to anybody. My family, my friends and even to you. I thought that you were way to good for me and that if I won the games, everyone would know my name and I would mean something. I would be important to someone in my-" I cut him of by kissing him. I couldn't stand hearing him say something like this. When I finally pull back, I look him straight into the eyes. "Of course you mean something to everyone in your life. Your are the reason I wake up in the morning. If anything, I am not good enough for you. I am a nobody and you are everything to everyone. I love you more than words can express and I need you to believe me when I say that you are so important to me and I will not lose you. Will you stay here, with me?". If I didn't get the answer I wanted to hear, I knew that I might not make it though life. He took a few minutes to think about it. "Of course I will stay with you. I would die for you and I would do anything for you. I love you more than anything.". When he said this, I knew he meant it and he truly believed me. I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my face. I was the happiest person in all of Panem.

I woke up in a tangle of sheets and my boyfriend next to me. I gave him a kiss and he groaned because he knew it was time to get up. "Good morning, love." I whispered in his ear. He smiled and opened his eyes. Before he could grab me and pull me into him, I got up and I ran into the bathroom to take a shower. I knew that if I would have let him pull me down, we would be late to the reaping. Right after I turned the water on and start to get in, Cato comes up behind me and raps his arms around me. He sighs and whispers "Good morning, doll.".

After we take a shower together and get dressed, we walk to the reaping holding hands. Once we check in, I know we will have to let go of each other, but we are both very reluctant to. He gives me a long kiss and we let go of each other and go to our different sections.

Cato stayed true to his word and didn't volunteer. Some other boy volunteered and I couldn't have been happier. When they pick the girls, another girl volunteered and I knew we wouldn't win this year. I could care less, though. I am just happy that the love of my life is safe from the games forever. I couldn't say the same for myself.

A/N: There you go! Hope you liked it. I know it was way out of character for both of them and I am sorry for that. Tell me what you think!


End file.
